


Eden

by Twyne



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyne/pseuds/Twyne
Summary: Some kids get lost inside a maze.





	Eden

Miara did not have time for this nonsense. Yes, these bandits were here, and yes, they were in her way, but she had something more important to do. Nonetheless, there they were. Might as well get a good fight out of it.

"What's wrong, little girl? Gonna cry? Gonna go whine home to mommy?" the bandit's mocking tone irked Miara, but she had patience. "Ooh, gonna hit me? You gonna hit me with those widdle fists of yours?" And so, of course, she hit him. One, two, three, one, two three, one two- "Whaaaaat?" His partner seemed shocked. Hah. Shouldn't waylay random travelers on the road if you didn't want to get punched. (She decked him too.)

It was only when she was almost to the next town that she realised two things: first, she hadn't actually asked where the target was, and second, she didn't in fact know where she was. And thirdly, though we needn't know this, she didn't have any money.

Miara was annoyed. She didn't know what to do. On one hand, the directions the Mayor had given her had worked so far. On the other hand, she didn't know how accurate the directions would still be. After all, most reasonable people are not inclined to give accurate directions to the person that just trashed town hall, broke their legs, and snapped most of the town's very good swords in half.

On the other hand, that green door sure looked inviting. And naturally, the horde of other travelers outside it looked even more so. Therefore, naturally, Miara chose to.... "Hey there stranger. What're you doing in these parts? And what's that maze about?"

"Oh? I'm Peter! Nice to meet you!" strange, Miara said nothing nice about meeting him. "That there door is the garden of Eden! They say if we can fight the monsters on our way through, we can reach the end and reach eternal paradise!" 

"Aw, ya don't say so? Monsters, really?"

"Yeah! Minotaur and cyclopes, even harpies and other monsters we haven't seen in a hundred years!" Miara sized him up, but took pity on him. "That sounds might nice, kid. Now if you don't mind, get outta my way." 

Five arguments, six brawls, and a sore fist later, Miara stood in front of the giant gate's guardian unmolested.


End file.
